


Mars Ultor

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternative End, Angst, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, twisted relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Telle est l'obsession de DeathMask. Et force est de constater pour Shura que le Cancer est peut être plus dangereux encore lorsqu'il est amoureux...





	Mars Ultor

**Author's Note:**

> Voici qu'arrive un texte un peu glauque , vous êtes prévenus ! Ici, c'est une sorte de post-Hadès alternatif au canon LME – que j'ai décidé de ne pas insérer dans le recueil prévu à l'effet de ce dernier puisque pas vraiment canon, et c'est Shura le narrateur.

Au début, j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Tes avertissements et tes petites colères, je les trouvais touchantes. Je sentais simplement que j'avais enfin pris de l'importance à tes yeux, et mine de rien, cela m'a beaucoup rassuré. Tu caches bien ton jeu, derrière tes airs bourrus et revêches, il y a un homme protecteur et soucieux de certaines personnes… J'ai été heureux et fier de faire partie de ce petit comité qui a ton estime et ton attention.

« Attends, répète ça d'vant moi pour voir, vas-y ? »

« Essaie d'le toucher, tiens, juste un cheveu, pour voir ! »

« Désolé, mais faudra s'en prendre à moi d'abord. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Toutes ces paroles… Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre se serait senti étouffé de toujours se retrouver derrière le rempart que tu formes, mais moi, je m'y sentais bien. C'était la sécurité qu'il me fallait. Juste ça. Faire peur aux cons qui en ont après moi, les laisser fuir, et tenter de les oublier. Me blottir dans tes bras forts et chauds, lorsqu'un énième cauchemar me dérobe ma nuit pour m'en rappeler d'autres bien moins supportables. Me taquiner pour me sortir de mes souvenirs lugubres, de mes pensées moroses. M'embrasser les mains pour que je ne voie plus le sang qui les a teintes à tout jamais. M'accompagner où que j'aille pour ne pas me rappeler la solitude dans laquelle j'ai été plongé et qui m'a mené au pire. T'imposer pour que je ne voie pas quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Juste ça, c'était presque parfait.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail… Celui de notre passé, respectif comme commun, qui nous a rongés, nous a changés.

Un soir, nous sommes allés boire un verre. Un lourdingue bien alcoolisé a commencé à me parler, dans une langue incompréhensible. Je l'ai laissé dire, et j'ai continué ma conversation avec toi comme si de rien était, en tentant d'ignorer ces mains qui me touchaient, qui me touchaient comme d'autres m'ont touché pendant toutes ces années. Tu lui as jeté des regards noirs, ils m'ont glacé le sang, puis tu es allé t'expliquer avec lui, étrangement calmement, et il a fini par quitter le bar. J'ai été presque fier de la maturité dont tu as su faire preuve à ce moment-là… Comment ai-je pu oublier comment tu fonctionnes ?

Le lendemain, tel le chat qui apporte des proies dépecées à son élue, tu m'as jeté sous les yeux une main, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître. J'ai fait tomber la tasse de café que j'avais à peine soulevée, sous le choc. « Elle te touchera plus », as-tu simplement rétorqué en t'asseyant et en prenant calmement ton petit-déjeuner, sans quitter cette chair répugnante des yeux. J'ai appris par la suite qu'après notre retour, pendant que je dormais, tu es allé retrouver cet ivrogne, et tu l'as passé à tabac avant de lui trancher le membre coupable, sans le tuer toutefois. J'ai même revu cet homme quelques jours plus tard : tu l'as rendu misérable et mendiant, et ses yeux se sont emplis de larmes quand il m'a aperçu. Je n'ai pas osé soutenir son regard plus longtemps et je suis reparti.

Tu es devenu cruel et impitoyable. Mais je savais ce qu'il en coûtait de s'unir à toi quand je me suis réfugié dans tes bras. Quel étrange paradoxe que de se retrouver en sécurité dans les bras de l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du Sanctuaire… J'ai toujours, de toute manière, été trop curieux, et inexplicablement attiré par ce qui un jour me détruira sûrement. Ton geste, aussi cruel soit-il aux yeux de la justice que je suis censé incarner, était une véritable preuve d'amour, à ta façon certes, si bien que je n'ai pas réussi à t'en vouloir.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cet incident n'était qu'une mise en garde, un avant-goût de ton « exploit » suivant.

À trop vouloir bien faire, on finit par mal faire, DeathMask. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris cette leçon ? Bien sûr que non, suis-je sot, puisque l'on ne t'a même pas appris à bien faire.

Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé les treize années qui ont suivi la mort d'Aiolos et précédé la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Nous n'étions que cinq à en connaître le secret, chacun en détenant une pièce du puzzle. Je t'ai donné la mienne, l'ai confiée à tes bons soins, comme tu as accepté d'unir la tienne à la mienne. Nos confidences nous ont renforcés, réconfortés, à deux nous sommes après tout plus forts pour faire front contre l'adversité d'une nouvelle vie imméritée. Mais je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela.

Un autre soir, de fête au Sanctuaire cette fois-ci, nous nous sommes disputés pour des futilités. Je t'ai alors vu faire du rentre-dedans à un autre Chevalier toute la soirée, et je t'ai haï pour avoir osé séduire celui-là, en toute connaissance de cause. Ces rires que tu me donnais si peu, ce jeu de regards qui m'excluait ouvertement de la confidence, ces mains qui s'effleuraient… Aveuglé par l'incompréhension, je n'ai pas pu me douter de la sinistre machination que tu as décidé de concrétiser à ce moment-là.

Ce n'est que le lendemain après-midi, lorsque tu es arrivé chez moi à l'improviste, que tout s'est éclairci. Et assombri en même temps.

Tu es entré chez moi avec l'habitude d'un occupant presque permanent, un sac en plastique à la main. J'ai tenté de t'ignorer, de te manifester la rancœur que je portais à ton égard, mais tu n'en as eu cure. Tu as fait le tour du canapé sur lequel j'étais assis pour lire, laissant sous tes pieds une trainée rouge qui m'a fait sursauter et lâcher mon ouvrage. Tu as calmement posé le sac plastique rouge et humide sur ma table basse en bois verni, et tu t'es accroupi face à moi, l'air impassible.

« J'ai rendu à César c'qui appartient à César. Maintenant tu es à moi, je suis à toi, et on est enfin vengés. »

Tu as ouvert le sac, révélant ce qui m'a saisi d'effroi si fort qu'un horrible haut-le-cœur m'a menacé de me faire rendre mon déjeuner face à cette vision d'horreur. Tu tenais ton offrande par les cheveux, dans un calme qui n'a fait que plus me dépiter encore.

Juste en face de moi se tenait, figé, le visage exsangue de Saga. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par tout ce sang qui s'est échappé de son cou grossièrement tranché. Ses joues étaient si blafardes que des vaisseaux violacés semblaient en ressortir. Le bout de son nez verdissait déjà. Ses paupières étaient jaunâtres et encadraient des yeux révulsés, en ne les révélant qu'à moitié – il n'a même pas eu le temps de refermer les yeux et pourtant il a semblé comprendre et accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Du sang au coin de ses lèvres avait formé des croûtes brunes et vermillon.

« Hah ! Il est beau comme ça le Pope, nan ? Tiens, vas-y, éclate-toi. Fais-lui c'que tu veux. Réduis-le en charpie. C'est ta vengeance aussi. »

Effaré et au moins aussi pâle que la tête de ce cadavre, je t'ai jeté un regard d'animal traqué, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit. Pourquoi étais-tu si confiant à ce moment-là ? M'as-tu toujours pris pour un assassin que je n'ai été qu'une fois ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Que sais-tu de moi ? J'ai voulu te demander « pourquoi ». Et pourtant, mes lèvres se sont mues pour prononcer autre chose.

« Comment… »

Parce qu'au fond, je voulais savoir. Et au fil de ton récit, j'ai repris des couleurs, et cette tête isolée m'a semblée de moins en moins effrayante.

« … Après tout, qu'est-c'que la force d'un Chevalier face à celle de l'amour et d'la haine combinées ? Saga était impuissant sur le coup. Il aura payé en plus le mensonge de m'avoir fait croire qu'il était l'plus fort. »

Je t'ai souri. On s'est embrassés sauvagement face à ce visage qui nous observait, comme pour mieux le narguer en savourant notre victoire, notre libération prochaine.

Mais derrière ce sourire, DeathMask, sache qu'il y avait des larmes. Notre passé a fait de nous des hommes. Et l'amour, plutôt que de nous rendre humains, nous a changés en monstres. Je croyais que t'aimer te guérirait, et finalement nous nous sommes rendus aussi malades l'un que l'autre. Mais j'ai fatalement accepté mon sort et le nôtre. Après tout, maintenant que la véritable vengeance a été faite, sommes-nous enfin en droit d'espérer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pur parler un peu du titre de cet OS, je tiens à dire que ce texte s'appelle _Mars Ultor_ sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. C'est juste le côté "Mars Vengeur" qu m'a séduite. le temple de Mars Ultor, « Mars Vengeur » donc, a été érigé par Auguste à la gloire de son père adoptif César et de sa propre vengeance sur ses assassins – si j'ai bien compris. Petite anecdote : j'ai aussi hésité à appeler ce texte _Rodin_ ou _Géricault_ , à cause du passage sur la tête de Saga que j'ai voulu assez graphique.


End file.
